


[Podfic] Land Among the Stars

by Nrandom



Series: The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronauts, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Geese, Gen, IN SPACE!, Moon, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Golden Geese, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: “Houston, we have a problem.” Jan stared at said problem perched in one of the pilot seats. “There is an unauthorized passenger.”“Please repeat,” was the reply from Houston.“We have a stowaway.” Jan couldn’t believe she had to say this. “There’s a goose. A goose is on board.”[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Original Astronaut Characters & A Horrible Goose
Series: The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Land Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Land Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090458) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:03:16 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3.1 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/VoiceTeam2020/LandAmoungStars.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Land Among the Stars_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090458)
  * **Author:** tuesday 
  * **Reader:** Nrandom 



  



End file.
